


ART for: Thread the Needle

by glasscaskets, kittyandmulder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charming Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve as a tailor, historical setting, man in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscaskets/pseuds/glasscaskets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder
Summary: Steve's a tailor, a hard job with little money, but he has one regular custumor who's charming and attractive as hell: James Buchanan Barnes.





	ART for: Thread the Needle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thread the Needle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101658) by [glasscaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscaskets/pseuds/glasscaskets), [kittyandmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder). 



> So finally after all this months here's our Art for the Captain America Reverse Bang 2019.  
> Thanks a lot to our talented author glasscaskets who gives this little comic depth through an amazing characterisation and continues this odd situation in an amazing and interesting way we never thought of in the first place. We're so happy you've chosen us. Thank you a lot for that.

 

 

That's how the story starts with Steve and Bucky. Bucky's mysterious and Steve's to curious for his own good.


End file.
